Hidden moments
by DoYouActuallyWantToKnowMyName
Summary: On ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Dans cette histoire, ce fut fatal. Prenant place pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, cette histoire raconte l’amour développé entre un soldat allemand et un français juif. Je n’ai pas écrit cette fanfiction pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Si un thème abordé vous à chamboulé, je m’en excuse. Plus d’explications de ma part au début.
1. Hidden moments 11 (01-15 20:15:17)

**ALRIGHT!**

 **Cette fanfic est extrêmement délicate. En effet elle parle de sujets sûrement encore sensibles pour certains et ça devrait l'être. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit dans mes propos et que si je le fait, ce n'était pas intentionnel et je m'excuse.**

 **ATTENTION:**

 **ATTENTION PARTIES MATURES! LES ENFANTS, ALLEZ VOUS ÉDUQUER SUR LES RELATIONS D'ADULTES AVEC VOS PARENTS OU S'IL N'AIMENT PAS EN PARLER, AVEC LES BON DOCUMENTS, !PAS DE FILMS IRRÉALISTES! ET ATTENDEZ QUELQUES ANNÉES AVANT DE LIRE CETTE HISTOIRE! ÇA VIENDRA BIEN ASSEZ VITE NE SOYEZ PAS IMPATIENTS!**

 **Bref je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'aurais fait mal (par exemple les parties matures '. Je suis une fille avec un vagin donc il se peut qu'il y ai des choses pas très réalistes et ce sont mes premiers lemons donc voilà).**

 **Ah oui! Les titres! Non je ne suis pas chrétienne (bien que croyante en... quelque chose) mais si vous remarquez, ce sont des paroles de la chanson "Take me to church" de Hozier parce qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi et qu'elle va très bien avec l'histoire.**

 **Je ne suis ni historienne, ni linguiste (il y a quelques lignes en allemand et mon orthographe n'a jamais été génial et je fait facilement des fautes bêtes) mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.**

 **J'ai reçu un magnifique commentaire super constructif qui m'as expliqué la situation historique en deux minutes quand m'as prof d'histoire n'a pas pu le faire en 2 mois et où je n'ai absolument rien retenu alors que j'aime vraiment l'histoire. Voilà bon ça ne m'excuse pas j'aurais pu faire plus de recherches. Mais si je respectais tout cela, mon histoire serait complètement différente et je n'ai pas envie de la réécrire pour respecter cela. Elle semblerait bien trop artificielle. Ce n'est qu'une fiction après tout On a qu'à ce dire que dans ce monde là, les juifs n'avaient pas encore à ce cacher durant l'occupation, le régime de Vichy etc...**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**


	2. Hidden moments 1.2

Je pus encore discerner ma mère pleurer et je l'entendis crier, comme pour se forcer a presser la détente, accompagné d'une détonation.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et la brûlure de celles-ci ainsi que l'insoutenable chagrin qui déchirait mon corps entier furent les dernières choses que je ressenties.


	3. Hidden moments 1.3

**_Partie 1: Introduction_**

Tout a commencé quand les allemands décidèrent de s'essayer une nouvelle fois à la guerre. N'avaient-ils pas compris la dernière fois?Les pays gagnants avaient tellement eu peur d'en créer une nouvelle qu'ils avaient laissé faire et prendre. Ils avaient pourtant tellement bien restreint le pouvoir de l'Allemagne. Peut-être était-ce là la raison de ce pouvoir qu'avait obtenu ce maudit Hitler: le désir de vengeance. Le peuple, affaibli, ruiné et humilié, se serait-il soumis au totalitarisme par pure détresse? Certainement. Et qui vous dit que si j'étais allemand, chrétien et dans une pareille misère, je n'aurais pas suivi les masses.Moi? Rien de tout cela. Je suis un simple fils de fermière français. Et dans des temps comme cela, il me paraît malheureusement normal de vous préciser que je suis de famille juive.

En effet, les troupes allemandes ayant bafoué à plusieurs reprises certaines lois, la France et ses alliés leurs avait déclaré une nouvelle guerre. Contrairement à la dernière guerre, les allemands réussirent à avancer dans les terres françaises. Une partie au sud n'est pas encore prise. Espérons que notre héros de Verdun, le Général Pétain, sache faire les choses juste.En attendant, de notre côté, nous craignions juste qu'ils entreprennent le même sort aux opposants et juifs français qu'aux allemands. Les voitures conduites par des généraux, les camions bondés de soldats, même dans ma petite campagne nous les voyions défiler. Jusqu'au jour où elles s'arrêtèrent. Les voitures nous donnèrent l'ordre d'héberger des soldats pour ensuite s'éloigner et laisser les camions.

 **Bon voilà voilà une petite introduction pour mettre dans le contexte. J'ai essayé d'écrire la façon que les gens voyaient sûrement les choses à l'époque. Par exemple, on a bien vu que Pétain a collaboré avec Hitler par la suite mais les gens l'ont suivi car il avait combattu pendant la première guerre mondiale. D'où la phrase à propos de lui que j'ai eu bien de la peine à écrire '.**


	4. Hidden moments 2

_**Partie 2: Everybody's disapproval**_

Nous n'en avions qu'un. Quand il arriva, nous étions devant notre maison et il nous faisait face. Le silence était autant pesant que le soleil ce jour là. Ma mère fut la première à le casser.

– Parlez-vous français?

Il répondit, sans changer son aire de chiot égaré. Je vous assure, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il avait l'air timide et même peut-être beaucoup trop jeune pour livrer cette guerre qu'il ne comprenait sûrement pas.

– Bien entendu.

Son accent n'était que léger.

– Eh bien dans ce cas, laissez-moi nous présenter, renchérit ma mère.Cette ferme est celle de ma famille depuis maintenant un bout de temps. Voici mon frère: Kenny. Et mon fils: Levi. Mon mari nous a quitté il y a bien longtemps. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'est pas mort! Il nous a juste abandonné!Je suis Kuchel.Nous sommes les Ackerman.

Il nous toisa un à un avant de rédiger son regard émeraude vers ma mère.

– Je suis Eren Jäger, soldat de l'armée allemande, répondit-il avec une conviction et une détermination qui semblaient avoir été nouvellement trouvée. On avait dûlui donner des directives sur la façon de présenter. Sur de sois, clair et direct.

Ses cheveux maron semaient fous mais doux. Son visage semblait presque enfantin par sa rondeur, mais son nez, ses pommettes et ses lèvres étaient bien tracées. Ses grands yeux d'un vert profond n'exprimaient rien de dangereux et ça façon de parler n'avait rien de violent. Rien de ce que je m'imaginais être un soldat allemand.

– Je vais aller vous préparer une chambre, recommença ma mère. J'ai envie de vous dire 'Faites comme chez vous', mais j'ai la forte impression que vous l'auriez fait de toute manière.

Ma mère se montrait inhabituellement froide. Certainement à cause du statut de ce jeune garçon. Étant plus expérimenté que moi, dû à son âge, je décidai de suivre ma mère et d'également me méfier.

 **Bon… j'ai eu l'idée de cette situation pendant la guerre car j'ai remarqué plusieurs parallèles à celle-ci dans l'Attaque des Titans (notez que je lis le manga). Ensuite, j'ai pensé à ces nationalités que nous voyons partout pour les personnages. Donc j'ai fait de Levi un français et puisque sont nom est plus courant chez les Juifs (car c'est de l'hébreu), j'ai assez vite trouvé un senario bien dramatique '.**

 **Ah oui, par contre j'ai changé les âges.**

 **Je voulais également inclure le reste de sa famille parce que je suis absolument façonné par la famille Ackermann (désolé Mikasa mais à cette époque t'es sensé être un bateau de guerre japonais donc voilà ;D je vous jure allez vérifier).**


	5. Hidden moments 3

_**Partie 3: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**_

Le temps filait. Nous nous étions un peu près habitués à cette nouvelle présence. Pour être honnête, nous ne le voyions qu'aux repas et ceux-ci étaient complètement silencieux. Après ces deux semaines et demie, tout ce que nous savions de notre nouvel habitant était son nom et sa nationalité. Tout cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger ni ma famille, ni le jeune soldats. Celui-ci suivait certainement les ordres en occupant ses journées avec divers paperasses et rondes dans le village le plus proche, toujours accompagné par ses collègues pour cette tâche là. Je l'avais une fois entrevu s'adonner à de multiples exercices physiques. J'imagine qu'un soldat se doit d'avoir une forme implacable. Il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas être au fameux front russe.Un matin pourtant, je m'apprêtais à aller changer la paille du poulailler alors que mon oncle et ma mère étaient déjà dans les champs, le jeune homme m'interpella.

– Excusez-moi? Bonjour, auriez-vous besoin d'aide? demanda-t-il.

– Oh heu... je... eh bien n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire?

– Étonnement non, pas aujourd'hui.

– Bon... vous pourriez m'aider à porter cette paille jusqu'aux poules. Nous irons ensuite aux écuries.

– D'accord, parfait.

Je me sentais bête de ne pas le trouver plus hostile. Je passai au-dessus de ces questions paranoiac et me concentrai sur mon travail.Alors que nous enfourchions la paille souillée pour la mettre dans une brouette, je décidai de cassé cette relation d'inconnus. J'en avais assez, j'allais en apprendre plus sur lui.

– Désolé mais, ça m'intriguait depuis le début, alors j'en profite pour vous demander: Quel âge avez-vous?

J'avais espéré que ma voix sortirait plus confiante. Ce n'était pas normal pour moi. J'étais en temps normal très direct et franc dans mes propos. Je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais pas intimidé. Ma mère me reprochait parfois d'être trop froid, que je devrais bien trouver le grand amour. Je n'y crois pas trop. Je n'ai jamais décelé en moi la moindre attirance envers quelque fille que ce soit.

– Pas de problème. J'ai dix-neuf ans.

Il était en effet assez jeune donc. Trop jeune pour cette lourde tâche à mon avis. Nous ne devrions pas trouver normal un jeune homme de cet âge avec une arme à feux à la ceinture.

– Et vous? Si j'ose demander.

–Bien sûr. J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

– Ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler. Vous imaginez bien que je n'exerce pas beaucoup mon français avec mes camarades, me sourit-il.Pourrions-nous faire plus ample connaissance?

– En avez-vous le droit?

– Je déteste l'admettre, mais j'ai pas mal de droit envers votre famille. Et pas seulement en votre faveur.

La lueur qui c'était installée dans ces yeux innocents avait aussitôt disparue après l'évocation de ses droits envers nous. En prenant en compte la religion de ce foyer, j'imagine qu'il avait même plus de droit que le soldat installé chez nos voisins chrétiens et parfaitement respectables.

– Mais oui, reprit-il, j'ai le droit de vous connaître, son sourire était revenu. Sans vouloir paraître étrange, cela peut même faire partie de nos tâches. Vous connaître, vous observer. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile à nos forces plus tard.

Ils rattacha son attention à son travail, la tête baissée comme par honte.Une question me brûlait la gorge, les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse la retenir plus longtemps.

– Cela vous dérange-t-il d'avoir été placée dans une famille juive?

Il me regarda ,comme pris au dépourvu, son expression un peu choquée.

– Pas plus que cela.

– Je m'excuse, mais vous m'envoyer surpris. Ces insignes décorées de croix sur votre uniforme ne veulent-elles pas dire que vous devriez me haïr?

– Effectivement. Mais croyez vous que parce que je suis allemand, je suis forcément d'accord avec tout mes compatriotes? Dans les ghettos, certains soldats sont juifs. Leurs uniformes sont certes décoré d'une étoile de David mais les uniformes sont allemands, nazis.Il est impossible que le monde entiers soit de la même idéologie. Même le Führer le sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'il réserve un traitement similaire à celui des juifs aux opposants.Beaucoup de personnes se rallie aux systèmes en place pour être en sécurité et avoir une vie décente. J'en fait partie.J'aimerais que les gens se rappellent de tout cela.

Voilà la claque qu'il fallait à mes questions idiotes. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'éviter à tout prix. Je continuerai de me méfier un minimum, histoire de ne pas faire d'action qui me serait potentiellement fatale. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien d'autre de ce qu'ils savent déjà à cacher aux forces, comme il disait. Quel mal y avait-il à essayer de s'entendre avec ce nouveau colocataire?

 **Hmmmmm yaaas, bonding moment ;)**


	6. Hidden moments 4

Partie 4: I should have worshiped him sooner

  
Nous attaquâmes ensuite les écuries, le travail étant à peu près le même; simple, basique. Les travaux de la fermes étaient simplement répartie. Mon oncle et ma mère étant plus expérimenté, ils avaient les gros fardeaux. Les champs par exemple. Je me retrouve donc avec tout les petits détails comme le bétail. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime travailler à cela, mais j'ai demandé des milliers de fois s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'aide maintenant que j'étais plus grand et que j'avais terminé mes écoles obligatoires.   
La réponse était toujours non, qu'ils s'en sortaient parfaitement bien à deux et qu'il fallait que je profite de ma jeunesse, pour me trouver une vie par exemple. 

Aïe. Ils touchaient les points sensibles. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de vivre la vie normale. Je ne trouvais simplement personne avec qui la créer.   
Mon camarade de ramassage de paille salie me coupa bien vite dans mes réflexions existentielles.   
  
– Pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous tutoyer? Ça allégerait les choses.   
  
– Ah oui bien sûr. Alors... la France te plaît?  
  
– Eh bien, tu me pose la question comme si j'étais en vacances, mais oui. Il fait bien chaud! Là d'où je viens, le nord, je ne pense pas que même en saison estivale les températures montent autant haut.   
  
– L'hiver peut être froid ici, mais c'est bien vrai; l'été est chaud!   
  
Nous continuâmes de discuter, d'échanger. Bientôt, je connaissais sa famille, ses amis, les livres qu'il aime lire et aussi quelques anecdotes amusantes de sa vie mais surtout de ses rondes dans le village. Nous discutions comme de vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Je ne ressentait aucune gêne avec lui. Le récit de ma vie coulait de ma bouche tel un torrent. Ils en savait autant sur moi que moi sur lui. Je ne vous le cacherai pas, je commençais de l'apprécier, et maman ne va pas être contente.   
  
– Tu sais l'allemand? demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur la poignée de la fourche pour faire une pose.   
  
– Oh non! Pas un mot!   
  
– Que veux-tu savoir?   
  
– Hum... allons, quelque chose de simple: compter. Disons déjà jusqu'à dix.   
  
– Bien. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn. Essaie.   
  
– Aïns... zwei, draï... fier... fünf,zex... sieben... acht, neun, zehn.  
  
– Ton accent est pitoyable mais on te comprendrait, ria-t-il.   
Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre.   
  
– Ce n'est pas drôle!  
  
– Pourtant tu ris.  
  
Puis, un silence. Pas pesant, non. Agréable, intime. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et je ne pu ignorer mon ventre réagir et me remonter dans la gorge et le torse. Non, c'est trop tôt. Et de toute façon je ne dois pas! me dis-je.   
Un simple sourire nous courbait les lèvres. Je me sentais bien, et je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il l'était aussi.   
Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu et ses yeux, bien que dirigés vers les miens, semblaient tourmentés, pensifs.   
Il tenta de parler, mais rien de très cohérent ne sorti.   
  
– Levi, je... ah euh...  
  
– Eh bien eh bien, ça ne travail pas dure ici! remarqua ma mère derrière moi, me faisant sursauter tout comme Eren.   
Que faites-vous là monsieur? Je vous prierais de bien vouloir laisser ma famille travailler et d'aller vaquer à vos propres occupations!  
  
– Et je vous prierais d'éviter de me donner des semblants d'ordres. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé.   
  
Puis il commença de se retirer. La froideur qui avait remplacé le garçon que je commençais de connaître m'avait stupéfait.   
  
– Non attends! Mère, il ne voulait en aucun cas me déranger. Il m'a même bien aider. Je me sent aussi moins seul de cette façon.   
  
Le regard qu'elle me lança à cet instant m'était inconnu. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui repasser le discours qu'Eren m'avait fait tout à l'heure, qu'elle se calme un peu. 

  
– De plus il n'a pas d'occupation pour la journée. Autant qu'il nous aide.   
  
Elle me regarda sceptique.   
  
– C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je te fais confiance.   
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée, mais elle partie.   
  
  
Le souper de ce soir là était plus tendu que jamais. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Kenny nous regardait du coin de l'œil ma mère et moi, tour à tour, avec un léger sourire de coin, semblant se retenir de rire. Je m'en doutais, madame avait tout raconté. Je ne voyais vraiment pas la gravité de mes actions, mais il en était ainsi.   
  
À l'heure du couché, ma mère m'arrêta avant que je n'entre dans ma chambre.   
  
– Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Ça ne va pas de faire ami ami avec un nazi! chuchota-cria-t-elle.   
  
– Les insignes ne veulent rien dire! Arrête de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. T'a-t-il paru hostile ou dangereux une seule fois depuis qu'il est ici?  
  
– C'est un soldat de l'armée allemande! Ce sont nos ennemis! Nous sommes en guerre! Un seul ordre de ses supérieurs et nous sommes tous morts!  
  
Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cela.   
  
– J'en ai bien conscience. Ne crois-tu pas que je ne suis pas sur mes gardes? Je ne pouvais juste pas continuer de cohabiter avec un parfait inconnu!  
  
– Tu as intérêt. Fais bien attention.   
  
Elle se retira enfin et je ne pu ne pas voir la silhouette de mon nouvel ami rentrer dans sa chambre.   
Cette situation me brisait le cœur et se pincement continuel dans mon torse m 'empêcha de m'endormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.   
  


Pour le drame de l'histoire, je les ai écrits étant homosexuels mais en réalité je crois dur comme fer que Levi est Pansexuel. Hisayama n'a jamais dit que Levi préférais un genre, juste qu'il appréciait les personnes grandes. Il s'en fout clairement du genre. Peut-être que je pense ça parce que je suis vraiment contente et fière ;D de voir de la représentation mais il montre de vrais signes de pansexualité. 


	7. Hidden moments 5

_**Partie 5: In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene**_

Le lendemain, je ne vis même pas ma nouvelle sources d'émotions. Mon oncle m'informa qu'il avait dû partir plus tôt pour des affaires au village.

Durant toute la journée, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Mes corvées n'avaient jamais été faites aussi vite. L'appréhension de le revoir avait été un carburant surpuissant.

Le soir venu, il n'était pas rentré pour le dîner. Alors, quand tout le monde était couché je m'en allai l'attendre à l'entrée. Comprenez-moi, je m'inquiétais. Je pu observer les innombrables étoiles dans l'air agréable de la nuit pendant un bonne demie heure avant qu'il n'arrive.

– Que fais-tu là? Il est tard!

– Je m'inquiétait alors je t'ai attendu. Tu n'as que dit que tu aurais des choses importantes aujourd'hui.

– Ne fais pas ça.

– Pardon?

– Ne m'attends pas comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

–Pourquoi?

– Qu'en pensera ta mère. Je n'aimerais pas te poser de problèmes. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, maintenant tu peux retourner à ta routine. N'oublie pas que je pourrais recevoir des ordres vous étant fatal. Je suis ton ennemi. Éloigne-toi de moi.

– Non! Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Je sais bien que tu as entendu la discussion que j'ai eu avec ma mère la nuit dernière, mais je t'assure, il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes attention.

Il ne su répondre.

– Écoute, ça n'est pas souvent que je me fait des amis. Je t'apprécie vraiment et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit déjà fini. Il est encore plus rare que j'exprime mes sentiments de cette façon alors soit content!

–Je... Tu sais que l'un de nos camps gagnera cette guerre et que de toute manière, nous serons séparés.

– Ça en vaut la peine. Pour un temps au moins. Laisse-moi pour une fois choisir ce dont j'ai envie.

Il resta sans voix après ça. Il remonta à sa chambre et je pu entendre un faible 'Bonne nuit'. Je restai peut-être cinq minutes, la main sur sa porte à regarder dans le vide, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Je fini par aller me coucher.

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Eren était encore réticent à l'idée de se rapprocher. Il m'évitait ou gardait les conversations les plus courtes possibles.Ce n'est qu'au bout du quatrième jours qu'après le dîner, il me proposa d'aller faire une promenade le long de la rivière, vu le temps magnifique dont nous bénéficions. Je réussi à faire abstraction du regard noir que me lançait ma mère et accepta.

Après dix minutes de balade que seul le bruit de l'eau avait remplies, il brisa la monotonie.

– Je m'excuse de t'avoir évité ces derniers temps, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'en ai eu assez. Me pardonneras-tu?

– Bien sûr!

Avais-je répondu trop rapidement? Avec trop d'enjouement?

– Super!

Nous continuâmes de marcher et j'eu envie de reprendre nos agréables discussions. Une fois de plus, une question me brûla les lèvres.

– Alors... y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'attend dans le nord?

– Tu veux dire... en dehors de mes parents?

– C'est cela, oui.

– Non. Mes parents ont bien essayé de me mettre avec une fille mais j'ai préféré couper cours à cette relation. De toute façon je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée. Elle était gentille mais je n'ai pas ressenti ce que tout le monde dit de l'amour.

La thématique délicate laissa vite place à d'autres sujets plus légers jusqu'au retour à la maison. Nous nous dîmes bonne nuit et après deux secondes, qui parurent bien plus longues, à se regarder dans les yeux, nous partîmes dans nos chambres respectives.


	8. Hidden moments 6

_**Partie 6: Amen**_

Les jours passait et ma raison s'inquiétait que je ne m'inquiétais pas assez. Eren et moi étions de plus en plus proche. Je ne faisais même plus attention à ma mère. Elle m'avait une fois soufflé que c'était à mes risques et périls. Mon oncle lui, depuis le début, n'avait pas l'air bien inquiet.Eren avait pu m'accompagner à travers mes tâches ces derniers jours et nous avions même fini nos discussions dans la chambre jusqu'à des heures pas très raisonnable. Il nous semblait que nous aurions pu se parler pour toujours. Même dans les blancs, le silence n'était pas désagréable. La simple compagnie de l'autre suffisait à nous rendre heureux. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir autant souri de tout ma vie. Il s'en est passé des minutes où nous ne faisions que plonger notre regard dans celui de l'autre.

Vous devez me prendre pour un idiot. Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'est absolument interdit, bien que je n'ai jamais compris comment l'amour ou rien que le plaisir pouvait être interdit.Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à m'éloigner de lui. Je me contenterai de cette belle amitié, bien qu'éphémère, je le sais. Je redoute le moment de notre séparation. Une des versions plus que l'autre, vous vous en doutez sûrement.

Parfois, il faut se contenter du peu qu'on a.Ce soir là, nous n'avons pas pu.

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre sur son lit. La discussion avait touché à sa fin, alors nous nous étions juste regarder. Trop longtemps peut-être? Nous ne saurions expliquer se qu'il nous avait poussé, mais cela s'était passé. Nous nous étions tout deux rapprochés et bien vite, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres.

Trop vite.Trop vite, elles s'étaient touchées.Trop vite, les éclairs de sensations dérapaient de mon ventre à mon torse.Trop vite, j'appréciais ce simple baissé.Trop vite, nos lèvres, restée fermées, se décollèrent.Trop vite, nos yeux se réouvrir et se regardèrent. Le gris acier rencontrant le vert profond.Trop vite, cet acier se retrouva noyé de larmes.Trop vite, je réalisai.Trop vite, je tombai amoureux.Amoureux de mon ennemi.Amoureux d'un homme.


	9. Hidden moments 7

Partie 7: Good God

– Non ne pleure pas! Je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû!

– Non non, nous l'avons tous deux fait. Je suis juste perturbé, ne t'en fait pas.

Ma voix tremblait et je m'étais éloigné de lui, en position fœtal, mains me tenant la tête.

– On est deux, dans ce cas.

– Tu... tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai... embrassé contre ton grée. On m'arrêtera et tu n'auras pas de problème.

– Et tu sais bien ce qu'il t'arrivera après ça. Non, il n'en n'est pas question. Si notre affaire est la raison de ton arrestation, je viens avec toi.

– No...

–C'est un ordre?

– Je... Non! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir comme ça!

– Eh bien si.

Puis il m'attrapa les deux côtés de ma tête par mes cheveux et repris possession de mes lèvres. Quand il se retira, je les humectai, comme si j'essayais de garder la sensation.

– J'ai réalisé que je tombais la première fois que nous avions parlé, dans les écuries. Je pensais te dire combien je commençais à t'apprécier mais ta mère nous a interrompu. Ça a été pour le mieux car j'ai eu du temps pour méditer sur mes sentiments. Mais maintenant je peux te le dire, j'ai atteint la fin de ma chute, je me suis écrasé sur ce sol moelleux qu'est l'amour.

– Si tu t'attends à ce que je puisse répondre autant bien que ta déclaration, tu te trompes, ris-je gentiment. Je suis embarrassé.  
Pourtant, j'en suis sûr, je peux te répondre cela: Je t'aime, Eren Jäger.

Nous souriions comme deux idiots mais plus grand chose ne comptait à présent.

Après un moment, je me levai.

– Je vais aller me reposer, on va vivre notre journée comme toute les autres et on se reverra le soir, d'accord?

– Bien. Bonne nuit.

Et cette nuit se termina ainsi. La multitude d'émotions que j'avais reçues n'ont pas manqué de me faire rapidement emporter par les bras de Morphée.


	10. Hidden moments 8

_**Partie 8: Our gentle sin**_

Comme prévu, nous avions traversé la journée de la manière la plus normale possible. À part peut-être les quelques regards différents que nous nous lancions quand nous nous croisions. Le dîner fut la partie la plus dur. Ne pas se regarder, ne pas se parler, ne pas se sourire, ne pas se toucher, tout cela à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Une fois tout le monde au lit, je m'empressai de rejoindre sa chambre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il eu la même idée.

– Oups! Pardon, s'exclama-t-il quand il manqua de me bousculer.

– Ha ha! Pas de problème! Bon, quelle chambre alors?

– On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes! Viens dans la mienne.

Pour une fois, il y avait plus de blanc que de discutions.Il semblait que nous avions tout deux envies de faire le premier pas, mais que nous ne trouvions pas le courage.Finalement, mon corps bougea de lui même et je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de lui. Nous n'avions pas briser notre regard jusqu'à ce que je dépose le mien sur ses lèvres. Tellement douces, tellement tentantes. Mes yeux se fermèrent en même temps que les siens et je plaquai nos bouches ensemble.Je n'étais vraiment pas expérimenté, alors Eren pris les commandes en entrouvrant ses lèvre et en mettant une main sur ma nuque. Je l'imitai et notre baisé s'intensifia. Il l'approfondît en ramenant mon visage plus près du siens avec sa main placée à l'arrière de ma tête.Bientôt, sa langue se baladait sur ma lèvre inférieure, comme pour demander l'accès à la mienne. Je ne tardai pas à le lui donner.Nos lèvre glissaient, nos langues se battaient, nos visage se caressaient, nos doigts s'entrelaçaient. Les ressentis devenaient trop nombreux, trop puissants, trop submergeants.Pendant tout le processus, mon ventre ne cessa de bouillonner.Bouillonner d'envie.Bouillonner de passion.Bouillonner d'amour.

Nous nous abandonnâmes à cette activité fort plaisante plus longtemps que nous n'en n'avions l'impression. Je ne me rendis compte de mon manque de souffle que lorsque nos lèvre se séparèrent pour de bon et que nos regards se rencontrèrent.

Le sourire aux lèvre, je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule et nous nous enlaçâmes avant de tomber de fatigue.


	11. Hidden moments 9

_**Partie 9: We were born sick, you heard them say it**_

Le soleil du matin me chatouillait le visage. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon duvet et remarquai le bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournai et crû voir un ange. Les rayons matinal rendait à sa peau sa couleur caramel. Ses cheveux, à peine plus en désordre que d'habitude, brillait et je ne me retins pas d'y passer mes doigts. Tellement doux. Ses épais cils bâtirent tel un papillon et laissèrent place à ces grand yeux émeraude dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux.

– Guten Morgen...

Sa voix était fatiguée, comme ses pensée apparemment.

– J'imagine que tu m'as dit bonjour. Bonjour à toi, dans ce cas.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je fis de même. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres que j'avais tant appréciées la nuit dernière.

– Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ta mère qui te réveille. Car si elle nous trouve, nous sommes dans de beaux draps.

– Non, tout va bien. Elle et mon oncle partent toujours plus tôt que moi. Surtout si je me réveille en retard. C'est mes responsabilités.

– J'aimerais pouvoir rester au lit tout la journée en ta compagnie, mais j'ai tant de chose à faire! se plaigna-t-il.

Les journées ne changeaient pas. Seul les nuits étaient devenues différentes. Je pensais que nous nous lasserions de nos baisers, de nos étreintes. Mais pas du tout.Et ma famille, ou qui que ce soit, ne voyait rien.

Un soir pourtant, Eren était venu dans ma chambre avec une mine tourmentée.

– Que se passe-t-il? demandai-je, l'inquiétude en hausse.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose au village.

– Quelque chose de grave?

Pas de réponse.

– Eh bien? Raconte! Tu m'inquiète!

– Tu connais les Kirschtein?

– Bien sûr. Leur fils est un vrai casse pieds mais je sais qu'au fond c'est une bonne personne. Pourquoi?

– Justement. Sa famille devait héberger un de mes camarade, Marco Bodt . Lui et Jean se sont fait attraper en train de... eh bien tu sais... dans le lit.

Je n'en revenais pas.

– Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que je devrais être surpris, apeuré, soulagé que nous ne sommes pas les seul? Rire?

– Je n'en sais rien.Ils ont passé la journée au commissariat. L'armée allemande insistait en posant la même question à Marco, encore et encore.

« Waren Sie gezwungen? » ce qui se traduit un peut près par "Avez-vous été forcé?".

Marco était un très bon soldat vois-tu. Nos supérieurs voulaient absolument le déculpabiliser. Mais il a à chaque fois répondu la même chose.« Nein... ». Il avait une expression neutre.Quant à Jean, il était assis et complètement terrorisé, ne comprenant pas un mot qui était dit. Tu aurais dû voir son visage, ses yeux écarquillé, son corps entier trembler.

Le plus il parlait, le plus sa voix se cassait. Il avait les yeux fermés et s'était assis en tailleur devant moi.

Quant à moi, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

– Marco n'était même pas bon en français. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu se rapprocher de la sorte.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta:

– Ils les ont emmené juste avant que je ne rentre. Marco n'a pas réussi à se contenir plus longtemps. Quand les soldats les ont séparés pour les jeter dans deux voitures différentes, il a commencé de trembler autant que Jean et n'a pas arrêté de crier et de pleurer pendant que son partenaire était comme pétrifié en le fixant. Il n'a sûrement pas compris les déclarations d'amour que lui criait Marco.

Les larmes avaient fini par s'échapper.

– Mon dieu... chuchotai-je.Mon dieu! dis-je plus fort, ma voix se brisant.

Il finit par ajouter en chuchotant, ne s'adressant pas vraiment à moi:

– Und ich konnte nichts machen…

Nous restâmes un moment à pleurer silencieusement. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

– Ferais-tu la même chose? Ou m'abandonnerais-tu?

– Quel est cette question idiote. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te suivrai, où que tu ailles.

Avec cette réponse, je m'effondrai dans ces bras et une fois de plus, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre, fatigué par nos pleurs.

 **Un peu de Jeanmarco ;(.**


	12. Hidden moments 10

_**Partie 10: Let me give you my life**_

Cet incident n'avait fait que de raviver mes craintes. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que Marco et Jean étaient en train de vivre. À ce qu'ils devaient avoir ressenti quand ils se sont fait prendre, ou à l'interrogatoire.

Nous ne laissâmes pas cela affecter notre relation pour autant. Cela peut paraître égoïste, je sais. . Mais on se disait que notre temps était compté.

Bien que nous avions pris notre temps jusqu'à là, cette nuit d'été, un grand pas allait être fait dans notre histoire.

De plus, les conditions étaient parfaites. Ma mère et son frère avaient dû partir en ville, à quelques heures d'ici. 'Un simple rassemblement de paysans' m'avait-on dit. Ils ne rentreraient donc pas avant le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

Elle avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Discussions puis d'innombrables baisers.

Mais cette fois, nos échanges devinrent plus ardents.

Sa main s'était d'abord aventurée sur ma cuisse, puis dirigée sur mon entrejambes. Sa paume donnait de petites pressions et je ne manquait pas d'y répondre. Tout. Y compris ma voix et mon expression faciale d'ailleurs.

– Aha~... Eren…

Mon souffle était déjà saccadé.

Il voulu continuer ses baisers vers mon cou mais je l'interpellai avant.

– Eren attends! ...Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, soufflai-je, un peu embarrassé.

– Alors laisse-toi aller. Remets-toi à moi. Suis tes instincts.

Son regard n'était plus qu'envie. La luxure lui faisait à moitié fermer les yeux, comme si elle rendait ses paupières lourdes. Je lui donnai mon consentement en ôtant mon haut.

Il reprît possession de mes lèvres et déposa une de ses main sur ma taille pour gentiment me faire basculer vers l'arrière et me coucher sur les draps chiffonnés.

Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, se battèrent et se carressèrent.

Il fît glisser ses mains le long de mes avant-bras pour ensuite entrelacer nos doigts et ramener mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

Les papillons de mon ventre ne cessaient d'augmenter et de plus s'exciter.

Il entreprît sa descente en effleurant ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire pour s'arrêter sur mon cou. Il y déposa quelques doux baisers avant de reprendre son voyage sur ma peau brûlante de passion. Les ressentis étant tellement puissants, mon dos se cambra sous son touché. Le bout de ses doigts caressaient celui-ci à l'opposé de sa bouche sur mon torse. Ma respiration ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien et mes mains vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.

Il semblait vouloir parsemer mon corps tout entier de ses touchés.

Ses mains continuaient de descendre alors qu'il attaquait mon ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus! Le simple contact de sa peau me rendait fou, me consumait et m'arrachait de petits gémissements.

Il avait atteint mon bas-ventre et ses mains retirèrent mon bas de pyjama accompagné de mon caleçon pour me laisser complètement nu à ses yeux.

Ne voulant pas rester seul dans cette situation et trouvant son toisement bien trop insistant, je tentai de tirer le tissu me séparant encore de sa peau.

Il m'aida à le retirer puis enleva également son bas pour se retrouver dans la même situation que moi.

Il m'attrapa la jambe droite et laissa glisser ses lèvres accompagnées d'un souffle chaud le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse, jusqu'à ma cheville. Tout cela sans détacher une seule fois son regard du mien. Celui-ci, tellement érotique, tellement sensuel, tellement égaré dans les méandres de l'amour, me faisait fondre et je fus celui qui brisa notre échange visuel, mes yeux s'étant fermé sous le poids de l'excitation. Ma bouche était entrouverte et j'y sentis bientôt des doigts s'y promener.

Le corps d'Eren vînt s'écraser sur le mien, nos peau s'embrassant un peu plus au contact. Il me sembla que je n'arriverais jamais a assez le toucher, je ne voulais jamais le lâcher.

– J'ai besoin de te préparer… tu veux bien m'aider?

Mes instincts ne me firent pas défaut et j'acceptai ses doigts dans ma bouche, faisant de mon mieux pour y déposer le plus de salive possible.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il m'observait, le regard chargé d'émotions, les joues rosées et le souffle lourd.

Je ne devais pas être très différent.

Après un moment, il retira ses doigts et me souffla que je devais me détendre. Je senti ensuite une légère pression au niveau de mon entre et laissa sortir un halètement par surprise. Il ne faisait que de titiller en appuyant légèrement au début puis avança progressivement. Il commença par un doigt, puis deux, prenant tout le temps dont j'avais besoin. Il étira, caressa, avança, profond, plus profond. Assez profond pour atteindre un point particulier qui me fît pousser un petit cri. Il ne s'y attarda malheureusement pas et j'espérai vraiment qu'il y retournerait plus tard. Il ressorti ses doigts et se positionna.

– Dis-moi au cas où je te fais mal. Un seul mot de ta part et j'exécute tes ordres. Essaie de respirer et de te détendre.

À mon hochement de tête, il commença de me pénétrer, le plus doucement possible. J'eus largement le temps de m'habituer à l'intrusion, bien que la sensation fut assez spéciale au début. Très étrange, mais le peu d'inconfort présent se transforma très tôt en plaisir. Seul quelques secondes de douleur ne se firent ressentir, et une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Eren marqua une pose. Je ne pouvais imaginer le contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de bouger. La concentration se voyait sur son visage et j'eus presque pitié.

– Tout va bien. Tu peux bouger.

Ne te prive pas, allez…

 _...fais-moi l'amour._

Et c'était la goutte de trop. Il commença les va et viens, tout d'abord lentement, puis il accélérera.

Il accompagnait mes gémissements et ma respiration rapide par des sortes de grognements qui ne faisaient que m'exciter davantage.

Nos mains se baladaient et caressaient le corps de l'autre, remontant le côté de nos torses, passant nos pouces sur nos joues, attrapant nos épaules, se serrant le plus possible. Plus fort, plus intense, plus doux. Je ne me souciais plus même des bruits que je pouvais faire. Nous ne formions qu'un et les émotions et les sensations me submergeaient jusqu'à m'en faire retenir mon souffle, la bouche béante.

Les larmes de plaisir mouillaient mes orbes sans que je ne trouve la force de détacher mon regard de lui. Ses allés et venus ne manquaient pas d'atteindre le même point que tout à l'heure, me faisait me rapprocher chaque seconde un peu plus de l'orgasme.

– Ah Eren! Je! Aah~!

– Tu m'rends fou, Levi, me dit-il à l'oreille, la fin proche clairement présente dans sa voix.

Levi!… je vais…

Plus de gémissements, tellement plus de cris. Mes ongles s'accrochant et dérapant sur la délicate peau de son dos, puis l'orgasme. L'intensité de celui-ci m'avait coupé le souffle, cambré le dos et arraché un cri à l'homme au dessus de moi. L'homme de tous mes désirs, l'homme que j'aime.

Il se retira et nos lèvres et nez se frôlèrent quelques dernière fois avant que sa tête ne se pose dans mon cou. J'enroulai mes bras sur son dos et nous nous cajolâmes pendant de longues minutes.

– C'était bien? demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait balader ses doigts sur mon pectoral, me chatouillant agréablement.

– Tu l'as bien remarqué, non?

C'était intense, voilà.

Il se redressa, un coude de chaque côté de mon buste et me sourît.

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai la tête sur son torse, nos bras entourant toujours le corps de l'autre. Le soleil traversait mes volets et donnait à la chambre un air féerique. Je pu l'observer en détails pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se réveil. Comme si la nuit dernière lui était soudain revenue, son visage s'illumina. Son sourire m'éblouissait tant qu'il en était contagieux.

Peut-être comme notre amour.

Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains et couina de bonheur et d'embarras.

 **Alors ; comment vous trouvez mon premier lemon ever?**


	13. Hidden moments 11

_**Partie 11: If the Heavens ever did speak**_

Le retour de ma famille ne nous empêcha pas d'expérimenter ce nouveau côté de notre relation. Nous avions fait des tests et la partie supérieure de la grange, servant à garder du foin, s'avère être assez loin de la maison ou des routes principales pour que l'on ne nous entende pas. Le foin aidait sûrement aussi à l'isolation.

Nous avions apporté quelques couvertures et coussins et c'était devenu notre petit nid douillet, notre cocon, notre havre de paix.

Je serrais mon coussin d'une main et lui tirais les cheveux de l'autre alors que chacune de mes inhalations était accompagné par un doux gémissement. Sa bouche, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur, m'arrachait de plus en plus de petits cris, tous de plus en plus haut et fort, jusqu'à ce que je viennent avec un cri de son nom et qu'il me nettoie avec sa langue.

– C'est immonde.

–T'adore ça.

Puis il s'assit sur mes cuisse et nous nous regardâmes en se caressant le visage avant de se remettre a nos baisers.

Décidément, je n'en aurai jamais assez de lui, car mes parties commençaient déjà de se redresser. Et de toute façon, lui n'avait pas encore jouit.

– Pourrions-nous essayer quelque chose de différent?

– Bien sûr! Comme quoi?

– J'aimerais inverser nos rôles.

– Ouh! Pourquoi pas~...

Il reprit l'assaut de mes lèvres, mais cette fois, je pris le contrôle. Je pressai nos deux entrejambes ensemble en attrapant le bas de son dos et le tirant vers moi.

La chaleur avait été importante ces derniers jours, nous ne restions donc jamais habillés une fois au milieu des bottes de foin.

Donc, rien ne m'empêchais de le préparer. Vite fait bien fait, je pus rapidement remplacer mes doigts par quelque chose de plus grand.

Les sensations, bien que tout autant puissantes, semblaient différentes. La façon dont mon compagnon gémissait avait elle aussi changée. Sa bouche était ouverte et laissait sortir des sons divins à mon oreille. Ses chants me paraissaient plus aigus que d'habitude.

Je ne me privais pas de l'observer tout en faisant de doux vas et viens. Les yeux fermés, son expression traduisait parfaitement l'extasie. Cette façon de l'aimer me convenait tout autant que ce que nous avions fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je me rendait bien compte de la chance que j'avais et j'essayais de profiter et d'enregistrer chaque seconde en sa compagnie.

Ses bras m'entourèrent et nous finîmes coller comme humainement impossible.

Nos corps bougeaient tout seul et nous nous cramponnions à l'autre de toutes nos forces.

Il faisait de son mieux pour me chevaucher jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements ne deviennent plus désespérés et moins coordonnés.

– Levi! Levi! Ah… Ah! AH!

Nos orgasmes furent accompagné par nos bruits de tout leur long.

Nous retrouvâmes nos chambres respectives à l'aube, avant le levé des autres.


	14. Hidden moments 12

_**Partie 12: My lover is the sunlight**_

Eren, ayant une journée chargée contrairement à la mienne, je décidai d'aller rendre visite à ma voisine. Elle pouvait être embêtante par moment, mais c'était une super amie.

Nous bûmes un verre d'eau fraîche sous un arbre de son jardin, et discutâmes un moment comme à notre habitude.

Puis je pensai à un thème que nous n'avions jamais abordé.

– Hanji, tu es déjà tombé amoureuse?

– Oh… cette question est soudaine.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de me répondre.

– Je me suis déjà attaché à quelqu'un, dans le sens, plus qu'un ami.

Elle s'arrêta et ses joues commencèrent à rougir.

– Mais… Urgh! grogna-t-elle.

C'est bien parce que c'est toi!

Tu sais, je n'ai… jamais ressenti de désir…

Elle baissa la tête après avoir prononcé les derniers mots d'un traite.

Je réfléchis un moment à comment lui répondre puis dis:

– Je pense que ce n'est pas grave. Autant les désirs sont naturels, autant ne pas en avoir ne te rends pas moins humaine! Si tu es heureuse avec la personne en partageant qu'une relation amoureuse, alors tout va bien.

– Dieu merci! Je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux comme réponse!

Il y eu un petit silence où je pu discerner le changement d'expression de mon amie.

– Enfaite… Pourquoi cette question?

J'hésitai longtemps avant de lui répondre.

– Je… suis tombé amoureux.

Avec un air choquée, elle me sourit et s'écria:

– Géniaaaal! Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais!

Alors comment s'appelle t'elle?

A nouveau, j'hésitai.

– Il s'appelle Eren.

L'expression de surprise vint lentement remplacer l'excitation alors qu'elle réalisait ce que je venais de dire.

– Un… Homme?

Je ne pu lui répondre et elle dû se contenter de la honte dans mon regard.

– Attends… et son nom de famille? reprît-elle sur un ton plus grave.

– Jäger…

– Encore le fait que ce soit un homme, je pouvais l'accepter. Car moi-même je n'aime pas comme tout le monde. Mais que ce soit un Allemand! Celui que vous hébergez en plus, si je ne m'abuse!

J'avais la tête baissée tel un enfant que l'on aurait sermonné. J'espérais avec sans trop de crainte qu'elle accepterait le fait qu'il soit un homme. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas de s'énerver.

– Eh bien! Vas-tu dire quelque chose ou rester ainsi, comme un chien battu? Peut-être est-ce le poids de la honte sur tes épaules qui te fait te tenir de cette manière.

– Que veux-tu que je dise. Je te l'ai dit, je suis tombé amoureux. Ça ne se contrôle pas.

Ce fut son tour de baisser le regard.

– De plus, il n'est vraiment pas comme nous les imaginons. Tu crois qu'on est d'accord avec tous nos politiciens nous? Non. Eh bien lui non plus. C'est juste un citoyen essayant de survivre.

Elle réfléchît un moment avant de soupirer.

– Très bien. Je veux le rencontrer par contre. Le moindre mauvais pas, le moindre signe qu'il te mens, qu'il te fait du mal ou qu'il est hostile et je l'utilise pour des expériences.

Pour traduire, il ne s'en sortirait pas dans ce cas là.

– Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une amie.

Le lendemain, le moment parfait s'était présenté. Personne chez les Zoés, je dis à ma mère que j'allais manger chez Hanji et Eren lui avait dit qu'il avait des affaires importante ce soir. Nous retrouvâmes alors tous autour d'un belle salade estivale à la table de mon amie, particulièrement observatrice.

Je pouvais sentir la gêne d'Eren.

– Et donc, vous… vous aidez vos parents dans leurs ferme? demanda-t-il timidement.

– Oh non non. Je fait des études de médecine. Mes parents essaient tant bien que mal de les payer dans ces temps dures.

Les silences fréquents étaient douloureusement lourds.

– Écoutez, je vais pas vous mentir, je ne vous aimais pas. Le simple fait que vous soyez allemand m'a fait détester le choix de Levi. De tous les hommes, il a dû tomber amoureux de vous. Je ne vous aimais pas,... jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa froideur fut soudainement remplacée par un sourire chaleureux.

– Les discussions de ce soir m'ont prouvées que je n'ai rien à craindre. On ne sait pas comment cette histoire va finir, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire: Aimez vous tant que vous le pouvez.

Le soulagement nous fît laisser s'échapper un soupir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux comme final.

À la fin de la soirée, je pu remercier Hanji une dernière fois avant que nous ne la laissions.

 **Hanji est clairement mon personnage préféré (de toute façon mes personnages préférés sont souvent très semblables, dans tout ce que je regarde. ') donc il est normal que je veuille l'inclure. Mon opinion est que (à la base) elle serait en faite ni elle ni il. ~** _ **TRANSGENDER~. J'aime bien l'idée qu'elle soit asexuelle et peut-être qu'elle ait une relation amoureuse avec Molbit(est-ce que j'ai écrit son nom juste?) … voilà j'aime bien.**_


	15. Hidden moments 13

_**Partie 13: I was born sick, but I love it.**_

En rentrant, la nuit fraîche nous poussa à nous coller en se donnant la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes tout d'abord vers la maison, mais Eren me tirait parfois furtivement la main en direction de la grange. Je compris alors ses intentions, et n'étant pas contre, je nous redirigeai vers notre petit nid.

Nous n'avions même plus besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Peut-être était-ce cela qui c'était passé entre Jean et Marco.

Arrivés aux couvertures, je l'y poussai et le positionnai rapidement sur le ventre après lui avoir arraché ses habits.

Je me couchai presque entièrement sur lui, sans l'écraser bien sûr, et lui attaquai la nuque de baisers à bouche ouverte. Il commençait déjà de souffler fort.

Je baladais mes mains sur sont magnifique dos. Je descendais progressivement mes actions et commençai d'embrasser toutes les parcelles de peaux de ses fesses nues. D'occasionnels soupires ou miaulements se mêlaient à son souffle lourd.

Je le préparerai tout en lui caressant de ma paume le bas de son dos jusqu'à qu'il soit prêt puis je lui ronronnai:

– Je veux voir ton visage.

Il se retourna, un peu engourdi. J'entourai son visage de mes mains et l'embrassai tendrement. Il plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille et je commençai de le pénétrer. Nos doigts se mêlèrent à une main et je passai mon autre derrière son dos pour le soutenir.

Nos cris ne faisaient que de devenir plus puissants. J'avais les mêmes sensations que notre première fois. Ce n'est pas que les autres fois étaient moins bien, mais cette fois-ci me semblait autant spécial et je ne pouvais en trouver la raison. Cela ne faisait que m'emplir d'une sorte de tristesse. Les larmes qui s'écrasaient sur le front d'Eren, pourtant, n'était que de celles du plaisir. Tout comme les sienne qui coulait lentement le long de sa tempe.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chérir comme si ces échanges étaient les derniers. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou et le serrai encore plus fort en accélérant ma cadence.

– Levi! Ah!... Att-Attends moins fort… je veux que… ça dure, gémit-il.

Et ça dura. Les sensations submergeantes semblaient ne jamais cesser ni nous affaiblir. Et pourtant, tout s'arrêta bien trop vite à notre goût.

Tout cela nous avait tout de même épuisé, et la chose qui nous faisait le plus peur par rapport à ce cocon fini par arriver. Nous avions oublié de retourner dans nos chambres respectives avant l'aube.

Ma mère ne comprenant pas mon absence, et plus tard mon retard, elle et son frère commencèrent de me chercher.


	16. Hidden moments 14

_**Partie 14: Command me to be well**_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux avant de les plisser

à cause des quelques rayons de soleil se faufilant à travers le vieux toit. Un premier coup d'adrénaline se diffusa dans mon ventre quand je réalisai notre erreur. Eren, lui, dormait encore tel un ange.

Un deuxième coup d'adrénaline se déclencha quand j'entendis les craquements de l'échelle qui menait à notre partie supérieure.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire? Je restai pétrifié avec la plus inconfortable des appréhension. Une grande main vint s'accrocher au dernier échelon et mon oncle apparut progressivement. Nous croisâmes nos regard une demie seconde avant qu'il ne prenne en compte la scène devant ces yeux.

Après une longue minute de réalisation et d'échanges de regards passant en revue toute les pensées possibles, il parla enfin:

– Eh bien eh bien mon petit Levi. T'es dans de beaux draps.

– Tu ne peux rien dire! Je t'en prie! Kenny!

J'avais réagi aussi vite que les larmes avaient commencées de couler.

– Ce n'est pas que je me doutais pas que tu n'excluais pas les hommes, mais j'espérais que les drames aux villages t'aurais fait avoir un peu de retenue. Et t'étais obligée de le choisir lui?

Je tournai mon visage vers mon amant, paisiblement en train de dormir.

– Je crois pas t'avoir vu pleurer depuis l'époque où je changeais encore tes langes.

À ce moment, les marches de l'échelle grincèrent une nouvelle fois, mais à en juger par la tête de Kenny, ce n'était pas de lui.

– Pourquoi est-ce que mon bébé pleurerait? Allons allons, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ici pour le faire! On en a tous besoin de temps à autres.

Elle l'avait dit sur le plus doux et rassurant des tons. Pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire. Mon cœur s'emballa et je paniquai, ne pouvant rien faire une fois de plus.

Son expression faciale était exactement ce que je redoutais le plus les premières fois que je me questionnais sur ma sexualité. Le dégoût, le rejet, la déception.

– Ah je vois… j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je lâchai un râle de douleur en me couvrant le visage de mes mains tremblantes. Mon torse autre fois submergé par l'amour l'était maintenant par le désespoir. La tristesse me consumait tout entier.

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais sans réfléchir, je me précipitai sur les affaires d'Eren, ce qui eu pour conséquences de le réveiller. Je sortis son revolver et le pointai vers ma mère qui s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

– N'approche pas! criai-je.

Eren ne prît même pas le temps d'observer la scène qu'il m'avait déjà arraché l'arme des mains.

– Ça ne va pas!? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!

Puis il réalisa. Ma famille ne bougeaient plus d'un poile et regardait l'arme, sur leur gardes. Voyant leur peur, il la jeta sur le côté. Je regardais dans le vide, les larmes dévalant toujours mes joues.

Eren se frotta les temps en fermant les yeux, sûrement entrain de réfléchir à quoi faire.

– Pouriez-vous redescendre l'échelle le temps que nous nous habillons?

Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecœur et nous enfilâmes en vitesse nos habits de la veille.

Une fois a table, personne ne parlait. Que dire, franchement?

– Savez-vous… si vous pouvez être déplacé? Dans une autre maison?

La peine que ma mère avait à lui parler convenablement me choquait presque. Elle avait toujours été une mère tellement aimante et douce. Depuis la guerre, je ne la reconnaissais vraiment plus.

– Maman, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler seulement les deux? Kenny n'en a clairement rien à faire de toute façon.

– Peut-être, mais ça concerne le soldat Jäger aussi!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de hausser le ton.

– Il faut que je te parle!

– Levi! Je ne te reconnais plus! cria-t-elle en retour puis je fini nos haussements de volume en explosant.

– Mais moi non plus je ne te reconnais plus maman!

Elle ne répondit plus cette fois-ci. Elle se contenta de me dévisager un moment avant je ne la tire par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une autre pièce.

– Levi…

Son ton était redevenu doux et elle avait parlé à peine au dessus d'un chuchotement.

–Quoi, maman. Dis moi tout. Je peux plus supporter ce regard, dis-je froidement.

– Oh mon bébé…

Elle ne pu empêcher sa voix de craquer un peu.

Elle me regardait avec douceur et des larmes commencèrent de se former mais elle ne les laisseraient jamais couler.

– J'ai toujours eu des soupçons. Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas comme la majorité des gens. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te mettre la pression avec ces idéals sociétaires. Je suis désolée...

Une fois de plus sa voix se brisa.

– Pour être honnête, j'ai juste peur. Peur que tu sois différent. Peur que tu soufre. Je me suis résolue depuis. Mais lui?

Je serrais les dents de toutes mes force afin de ne pas pleurer.

– Dans une autre époque, dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûr que je lui aurais laissé une chance.

– J'en ai bien conscience. C'est bien délicat et nous savons tous deux que ça va finir assez douloureusement. C'est pourquoi nous essayons de profiter un maximum.

Je suis désolé.

Elle resta muette un moment en fixant le sol.

– Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

– Après deux ou trois semaines nous avons commencé de se rapprocher. La première fois que nous nous sommes vraiment parlé c'était la fois où tu nous a surpris dans l'écurie.

– Je vois…

– Nous étions d'habitude très prudents. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais même jamais dû nous voir.


	17. Hidden moments 15

_**Part 15: The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you**_

Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine et je vis Eren assis à table, la tête dans les mains comme s'il était tourmenté. En nous entendant, il releva la tête et se leva.

– Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Vous pouvez y aller, vous deux. Allez apprécier le temps qu'il vous reste.

Nous n'aurions pas pu savoir qu'il nous restait autant peu de temps.

En effet, quelqu'un vint effacer le sourire de soulagement d'Eren en tambourinant à la porte.

Mon oncle alla ouvrir et un soldat blond aux cheveux un peu long le salua. Il fit signe à Eren de sortir pour parler. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du chemin où une voiture allemande était garée. Nous n'osions pas approcher car leur conversation semblait gagner en intensité. Ce soldat devait être ce Armin dont il m'avait parlé, son meilleur ami.

La discussion se termina et Eren ne faisait que de regarder par terre jusqu'à ce que Armin lui pose une main sur l'épaule en soutien puis se retira dans sa voiture et parti. Eren fit mine de réfléchir un moment, la tête toujours baissée. Puis il se dirigea en vitesse en me regardant droit dans le yeux, un air déterminé dans les siens. Il referma la porte d'entrée brusquement et s'y appuya.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira jusqu'à lui afin que nos nez se touchent presque.

– Levi, ils veulent vous rassembler au village. Tu comprends? Ils veulent vous déplacer.

Il parlait vite comme s'il était stressé.

– Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire pas vrai?

Et oui, j'en avais bien peur. Je comprenais très bien et les larmes qui avait commencé de rouler sur son visage d'ange souillé par la panique me le confirmaient parfaitement.

– Que veux-tu qu'on fasse… chuchotai-je, ma voix se brisant.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'une de nos fin. Il est temps de se dire au revoir.

Mes paroles s'approchaient de mots en mots à des gémissements. Tout mon torse était comme compressé par l'émotion. Les larmes créaient des torrents brûlants sur mes joues plissées par l'expression de douleur.

Ma mère et mon oncle s'écrasèrent sur leurs chaises après avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

– Il faut fuire…

Il l'avait dit si bas. Mais ça n'empêche personne de l'entendre.

Ma mère, semblant tout de même avoir recouvert un espoir, lui demanda comment étant donné que nous étions pratiquement cernés.

– On y arriveras… c'est tout…

– Eren… s'il te plaît… je t'ai connu plus rationnel que ça.

– On y arrivera! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir là-bas!

– Eren calme-toi! tentai-je alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes coula.

Ça te condamnerais aussi…

– Je ne te laisserai pas…

Ce n'est que quand mon oncle intervenu que les choses commencèrent de partir dans tous les sens.

– Moi, je suis sûr que ton costume est à ma taille…

Puis, il attrapa un couteau de cuisine et se dirigea à toute vitesse en criant vers Eren.

– NON!

Je tentai de l'en empêcher ce qui me blessa l'avant-bras. Malheureusement, vous vous en doutez bien, un soldat a des réflexes infaillibles. Il a suffit d'une simple trahison, d'un simple sentiment d'insécurité pour que Eren contre-attaque.

Le coup de feux avait volé et le silence c'était installé. Mon oncle venait de faire déraper son couteau sur mon avant-bras, m'ouvrant verticalement. Je n'eu même pas le temps de voir ma propre blessure que le regard ébahi de Kenny descendit sur son torse.

Une tache se répandait sur le centre de sa chemise beige. Il redirigea son regards dans le mien et je pu clairement voir la vie s'en échapper avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Le bruit du couteau rebondissant sur le sol résonna puis s'estompa. Je restai pétrifié un instant avant que mon ouille revienne sur un cri de ma mère paraissant encore lointain. Elle s'agenouilla au côté de son frère en versant toute les larmes de son corps et en gémissements quelques mots.

– Espèce de monstre… sale monstre!

Eren avait l'air dévasté. Et la panique revint quand un tambourinement à nouveau à la porte. Il réfléchit un instant puis ouvrit la porte sur son camarade d'avant.

– Was machst du! Du musst es schnell machen!

– Armin, bitte… schützt mich! Die Zeit, die sie zurückkommen, werden wir gehen!

Le blond posa finalement son regard sur le corps de mon oncle et devint blanc.

– Eren… was hast du gemacht…

– Bitte! Du bist meine einzige Chance!

– Oh Gott…

Armin hésita un instant, l'inquiétude sur son visage, avant de courir à nouveau à sa voiture.

Avec tout ce remue-ménages, j'avais complètement omis un détail.

Je me vidais plutôt rapidement de mon sang.

Sans surprise, les bords de ma vision se foncèrent et ma tête commença de tourner.

– Maman…

Je m'appuyai au mur et m'assis progressivement au sol.

– Oh non mon bébé ne me dit pas que…

– Maman! commençai je de pleurer.

– Oh ces larmes… je ne pensais plus les voir…

Nos voix ne cessaient de se briser sous l'émotion.

Eren me regardait de ses yeux fatigués et alourdis par la tristesse. Sa poigne était fébrile sur son arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre au moment ou il se mis à genoux pour s'approcher de moi. Il glissa le dos de sa main sur ma joue et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes.

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là.

– Je suis désolé… mon amour… que faire… que faire!

Je l'embrassai faiblement mais toujours en lui partageant toute mon affection.

– Tu n'as qu'à dire que nous avons résisté que c'était de la légitime défense.

– Je ne te laisserai pas mourir et je n'emmènerai pas ta mère!

Il tentait d'être convaincant mais j'entendais l'espoir s'échapper de son être.

– Je… oh mein Gott…

Il vint nicher sa tête dans mon cou et se mis à sangloter.

Je lui flattai les cheveux comme je pouvais avec la force qu'il me restait.

– Je m'excuse, on avait enfin réussi a s'expliquer. Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre époque, tout aurait pu être si beau. Pour vous.

Je relevai le regard tant bien que mal et vis ma mère récupérer le pistolet d'Eren et le pointer sur celui-ci.

Ce qui me brisa le plus le cœur fut qu'il ne se défendit même pas. Après avoir pris conscience de la situation, il avait simplement baisser le regard.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ma joue puis mes lèvres avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

– Je t'ai chéri, je t'ai adoré et je ne regrette aucun instant avec toi. Je veux juste que tu saches ça. Ces trois mots ne peuvent traduire mes sentiments mais j'espère que tu arriveras à y lire une partie. Je t'aime.

Je pus encore discerner ma mère pleurer et je l'entendis crier, comme pour se forcer a presser la détente, accompagné d'une détonation.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et la brûlure de celles-ci ainsi que l'insoutenable chagrin qui déchirait mon corps entier furent les dernières choses que je ressenties.


End file.
